


Blackout

by PinkDance721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDance721/pseuds/PinkDance721





	Blackout

“还不如老老实实待在家里跟我们Noah玩飞盘呢...”郭英敏无力地趴在台面上喃喃自语，一侧的脸颊压扁了，只移动眼珠子仰望着琳琅满目的酒柜，娴熟摆弄瓶身的酒保。

归国不久的他，实在是拗不过热情邀约的挚友，几番全方位轮流轰炸之后终于被拐到了夜店参加派对。非常正直，又或者不如说是相当古板的郭律师，“清心寡欲”多年的结果即是难以应对这样过分绚丽糜烂的场合。本该是此次聚会的主人公只能干巴巴坐在吧台猛灌果汁，苦闷地留下朋友们在舞池中狂欢。

到处都弥漫着香水、汗液和烟酒的味道，彩灯在不停转动变换颜色，嘈杂轰鸣的音乐混着旁人高嗓门的口音直刺双耳，四方八面涌来的感官冲击让他的心情愈加烦闷。他猛地挺直腰板，礼貌付清费用并下决心离开时，突然被人抓住小臂，他还没来得及转头反应，耳边传来稍显急促的男声：  
“可以请你帮我一个忙吗？”  
“哎？什么...哇呜！”

并没有明确表示同意，就被眼前的陌生人蛮不讲理强拽着往大堂中心快步走去，一句话都没说。郭英敏甚至连对方的脸都没看清，厅内不断变化的炫彩闪光使得自己难以判断出他的模样。只能从背影看出身材很好，腰细臀窄的倒三角，比自己略高几分；深色头发，全身穿着像是牛仔材质的深色套装。直觉告诉自己，这位不是很有礼貌的“求助者”一定......长得很帅。这也是为什么郭英敏被他半胁迫拉走却没有表现出多少的反抗和抵触，他清楚自己其实也不是毫无目的地来到这样的场所，心中的秘密终归一天要公之于众。

在欲望和拘束的激烈争斗中，那团渴求突破的火渐渐有熄灭的势头之时，这位不速之客的到来就像孤身置于湿冷冬夜时天神施舍的雷电，成功为濒于扑灭的火源提供了复燃的机会。他曾是人们口中的完美而无趣的典范，二十六年来只会循规蹈矩随波逐流。他渴望能够打破这种小心翼翼的状态，也对逆流有所希冀，所以说不定今晚就是一次难得的机会。不论结果如何，是不可知的意外或惊喜，他都已经做好了心理准备，何况这个人的感觉还不错...持续钻出的期待，或是虚无的幻觉都让此时的郭英敏断定自己做得没错，虽然他完全没有头绪接下来会发生什么。

男人仍背对着，挤开人群而后站定在舞池，拉着自己的手也随之松开。周围狂热的年轻躯体摩肩擦踵，跟着音乐扭转舞动，像疯子一样挥动双臂狂甩头部，以至于留给他俩的空间非常有限。  
郭英敏盯着对方的后脑勺，用最大的音量问道：“你叫什么名字，怎么帮...”

陌生人终于转过身正对自己，在他的注视之下，一道白色光束忽然打在正中心，身旁的舞客们仍毫不动摇地沉沦在他们的欢畅世界，借助这光他才得以看清眼前男人的模样。

标致脸骨，光的缘故让他显得格外白皙；睫毛影沉沉的，鼻子挺直，双唇毫无笑意。特别是他褐色的双目，在这刺穿黑暗的光亮下近乎变成了橙色。蓝白衬衫领口的拉链开得很大，三角形胸口隐隐露出刺青的痕迹。郭英敏自认这辈子见过各色各样的人绝不算少，然而这面孔带着让人惊叹的强势和锋利，有使人畏惧难以接近的斥力，也存在引人探索的魔力。

男人像是被他愣怔的神情逗笑了，眼睛眯成弯弯的细缝，笑容让他整个人凌厉的气场都灵动了起来，甚至有点稚气的可爱。

他咧着嘴慢慢靠近，伸出双臂揽住郭英敏的脖子，微凉的手指一一拂过他的后颈，传达着某种他无法参透的意图。仅有十几公分的距离，他的胸膛就要贴近自己了。身处聒噪的环境，郭英敏还能听到体内的心脏正在怦怦地剧烈跳动。他感觉自己其实并不是提供救援的Hero，而是早已被锁定而掉落蛛网的猎物。

关键的光束迅速消失了。不知不觉间被对方默默引导着跟随音乐的节奏移位转动，双手也已经无意识地搁在男人腰侧，郭英敏仿佛还能听到自己挪动双脚时皮靴发出的咯吱声。他俩浪漫的动作似乎与身边放肆狂舞的男男女女很不协调，然而他就是无法拒绝。

“看到留声机边上的黑大个了吗？”男人呼出的气直接喷洒在耳边，下颔在自己肩头快速划过，暗示相对的方向。待他转到对方说的位置时确实注意到一个全身黑衣的高大男子，帽子和口罩将他的面部裹得严实，只剩下锐利的双眼直勾勾审视着自己，看得出他不是特别高兴。他的眼神，像是一匹躲藏暗处伺机而动的独狼，危险的氛围让一向稳重的郭律师都相当不悦。

“他是谁？Creditor？”  
“我不认识，他跟着我好久了，在我今天出门之后就一直...”

原来是狂热的追求者……顾名思义就是跟踪狂啊。郭英敏有点恶寒，如果真的能帮助他摆脱那头狂妄险恶的狼，也算是做了回好人好事。

“自然一些跟我搭话就好了，你能懂的，对吗？”  
点头。从对话中他总算得知对方名字：姜东昊，比自己小两岁，就在附近的街区当健身教练。与姜东昊聊天很...新奇。他时而把脸埋进自己的肩头沉默不语，时而肆无忌惮地因为本人蹩脚的韩语而扬起头哈哈大笑。就在一瞬间，郭英敏清晰感知到怀里的人身躯突然紧绷，他猜想黑衣男子此时有所动作。刚想开口询问状况，对方端正清俊的脸正巧撞进自己眼里。

姜东昊没有移开与自己对视的眼神，也没有停止微笑，上扬的嘴角像是沾着隐形的糖末儿，粉红舌尖快速滑过唇间，都仿佛在诱引自己去品尝。  
他明明没有饮酒，却感觉整个人像是泡在挥散醇香的酒桶中，精神焕散，全然忘记自我。律师本有的冷静和理性就在此刻逐步抽离身体，但他还没有忘记，眼前这个年轻人就是造成这一切幻象的罪魁祸首。

姜东昊没有发声，比着嘴型像是在说：  
“对——不——起。”  
“什么意...！？”  
唇上轻柔的触感直接打断下面的话。  
人类称之为“理智”的那条线全面崩断。

他隐约听见不远处传来朋友们毫不掩饰的惊呼，但他已经管不了那么多了。  
年轻人低头含住郭英敏的下唇，灵巧的舌尖轻轻舔弄着细微的纹路，就像是在品尝精致可口的点心一样...投入。姜东昊的吻很温柔很短暂，却足以在他心中投下一颗威力十足的炮弹。

“无辜的”突袭者竟然还一脸淡然瞄了下自己，视线快速越过自己的肩膀观察着某处，突然如释重负似的松了一口气。  
此刻已经回神的郭英敏担心自己过头的好奇心会适得其反。他一向注意自身的言行，更因为完全摸不透对方这无言的举动，拼命压抑着内心的疑问，也不愿表现出任何期待。  
他的双臂仍然环抱着郭英敏骨节突出的肩膀，歪头轻笑着询问：“继续吗？”

显然这一切都在他的掌控之中。

进入电梯开始，两个人一边发了疯似的啃咬彼此双唇一边跌跌撞撞地靠近姜东昊的住处。走廊上不怀好意的青年们聚集着，发出让人不适的口哨声，调笑着“怎么能独享啊”。  
他不用看也料到姜东昊会做什么，过后证明自己的猜测确实是对的。搂着自己后颈的右手忽然松开，用力朝着轻浮的人群竖起了中指，关上房门时恰好阻断对方不屑的嬉笑声。  
关门之后，他就被对方压在玄关处的墙上。姜东昊用舌头撬开了牙齿，充满侵略性诱惑着与自己的舌头纠缠在一起。鲜少磨练吻技的郭英敏感觉到自己身体在微微颤抖，他的饥渴和欲望一并在熊熊燃烧。他挣扎着空出一只手摸索着屋内灯火的开关，却被对方猛地抓住。

“不要开灯。”  
“Focus on me. ”  
这暗黑屏障下，他们一样无处可逃。

事后。  
“为什么那时候就选中我？”  
“因为你是全场唯一一个坐在吧凳上双脚够不着地的男人，很特别。”  
“...？？？”


End file.
